Five Times When Edward Said Silly Bella
by bexxy
Summary: A small 5 chapter story inspired by Edward's words silly Bella.


_Five Times Edward Said "Silly Bella"_

_This is my first Edward/Bella based fic so I hope you enjoy. I was debating on writing a story around this series…it's so wonderfully written, I was worried about tampering with the characters and not portraying them in the way they deserve. Here's the first of five chapters inspired by Edward's line of "silly Bella"_

_Reviews would be great, let me know your thoughts!_

(The First Time)

I would like to think I am fairly good in the kitchen, I can definitely hold my own. I know a few recipes off by heart and I can manage my way through cookbooks easily. Yes, cooking is easy for me…baking is not. Charlie teases me that someone who can make a decent spaghetti or fry up some fish should be able to handle baking cookies or muffins. You would think that, until you try my cupcakes.

It was a rainy Saturday. Charlie had left for La Push early in the morning, something about watching football games all day with Billy. Of course, Edward had come over…although he never really left. To avoid suspicion, he went to change his clothes and came back before I had even stepped out of the shower.

I was determined to improve my baking skills today. Edward sat silently at the kitchen table reading the newspaper; once in awhile he would "hmm" or mutter the word "interesting" although I wasn't sure exactly what articles he was reading. Shrugging, I turned back to a recipe I printed off the internet for muffins and began pulling out the ingredients I purchased yesterday after school.

I began measuring and mixing what the recipe called for and I vaguely heard the sound of newspaper being folded. It was only seconds after when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't help but smile and I leaned into him and put the wooden spoon down on the counter.

"Would you like some help?" Edward asked planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks and he gave a small smile. "I see I need to kiss you more often, the blush on your cheeks is beautiful" I blushed some more.

"You just like seeing me embarrassed" I murmured.

"Perhaps. It's adorable" He finished. I sighed and turned to press my lips softly against his. "So would you like my help or is this a personal fight?" He joked.

"It's personal thank you very much" I replied with a smirk. Edward feigned a look of insult and I playfully slapped his arm. He went back to sit at the table and I could feel his eyes on me; it was making me nervous.

I tried to ignore the smouldering look that was boring through from behind and I took a deep breath calming myself. I silently scolded myself for letting him have this effect on me but quickly gave up the effort knowing he always would.

'Always.' I liked that word. It was solid and infinite like the word 'forever'. Forever was exactly how long I would be together with Edward. I realized I was standing still and had not yet picked up the spoon to continue mixing.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward's velvety voice asked. "Do you need me to run to the grocery store to pick up something?"

"Um. No, that's not it. I have everything I need right here actually…" I trailed off and turned around to look at his face. He let out a soft chuckle and I realized he was laughing at me. My brow furrowed, confused as to what could be so funny and I looked down to see the front of me covered in flour. "Oh…I guess I need to be more careful when I mix huh?" I said with a grin. I took a step over to him and sat on his lap facing him looking serious again.

"Bella, what are you thinking? If I could, I think I might actually die from not knowing!" Edward exclaimed, his voice edged with the sound of teasing.

"Nothing…it's just…" I began. Edward looked at me patiently; he nodded his head encouraging me to continue. I could feel the blush returning to my cheeks. "It's just…I like this. I like having forever…with you" Edward's soft eyes turned even more gentle if that were possible and he pulled me closer kissing me. The sensation and feeling is something that could never be compared with anything else.

"Of course…forever…" He whispered against my lips. He pulled back only enough so that our faces were mere inches apart. Before I could even blink, he brushed his finger against the flour on my shirt and tapped my nose. I could feel the flour and he let out a laugh at my expression.

"Silly Bella, I need to come over more often if you're going to bake. Flour looks good on you." Edward said with a lopsided grin leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
